A Haunted House
by catty392
Summary: Liam forces Killian to help with the annual fire department fundraiser because he needs help with the kids that Emma, a social worker, brought with her. He spends time with her and her son setting up. A one shot with captain cobra, captain swan, and the Jones brothers. Definitely AU
1. Chapter 1

**I have come to a slight standstill on my multichapter fic. I'm not stopping that one just writing randomness as it comes. This came to mind so I decided to go with it. I wanted to write something happy and fun. Please read and review!**

 **I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

"Liam, why must I come help with this bloody thing?" Killian Jones asked slumping in the passenger seat of his brother's car.

"Because you owe me plenty of favors," Liam told his brother happily. "Besides once it's up and running you can wear that dashing pirate get up you have."

"Why can't just help when it's open then? What help could I possibly be?" Liam glared at his brother.

"There are over twenty teenagers coming to work on rooms for this haunted house. You are coming to help because I can only be in one place at a time and a bunch of teens with power tools against a few adults is bad. I need as much manpower as I can get." Killian sighed glaring out the window. "Stop brooding."

"I'm not brooding," Killian muttered staring out the window at the houses flying by.

"Just help hang some spider webs and try to be somewhat pleasant, please? These kids don't have a lot to look forward to." Killian sat up a little bit. "Most of them are from the group home in town."

"Oh."

"The department thought it would be a good idea for them to help out this year." Liam was in a volunteer fire department. He was a fire captain. He also handled most of the fundraising. The haunted house was one of the biggest fundraiser events for the department. Killian was in the department as well, but that was before Milah and the accident that took his hand. "We needed actors and their social worker was thrilled at the idea. She's a very interesting lass."

"I bet," Killian played with the zipper on his coat. "Brother, what about Gold?"

"He took his family out of town for a while," Liam said not looking at Killian. Gold gave a lot of money to the department. He was the reason Killian wasn't in the department anymore.

"I'm not worried," Killian said loudly. "I just don't wish to cause you any problems."

They pulled into the parking lot of the haunt. There was a bus and a few cars already there. Liam parked next to a bright yellow punch bug. He quickly got out of the car smiling at the beautiful blonde that got out of the bug.

"Liam!" She said brightly walking over to him. Killian got out and stared at her in disbelief. She was stunning.

"Momma says it's not polite to stare," a small voice said next to him. He jumped and looked down. A small boy with brown hair and brown eyes was standing next to him. The kid couldn't be any older than six. "Is Liam your brother?"

"Aye, that he is," Killian said smiling at the lad. He knelt down to be at his level.

"He's friends with my momma," He said excitedly. "I'm Henry!"

"Well master Henry, I'm Killian Jones." Henry giggled as Killian fake bowed at him.

"You're silly!"

"Oi! I'm a fierce pirate, lad!" Killian said faking offense. Liam and the blonde came around to his side of the car. Killian stood up as they approached.

"You're not being a trouble maker are you Henry?" She asked smiling at the boy.

"Momma! Momma! Killy is a pirate!" Henry said excitedly running over to her. She scooped him up in her arms.

"Killy?" Liam asked laughing.

"Killian Jones," he said ignoring Liam.

"I'm Emma Swan, I gather you already met Henry?"

"Ah yes, quite the lad you have there," Killian said smiling at her and her lad.

"He can be quite the handful," She said smiling at him.

"I was just telling Liam that the rest of the kids are inside working away. I'm the social worker for most of them," she shifted Henry to her hip. "Thank you for volunteering to help. The kids are so thrilled to do this."

"Of course lass," Killian said scratching behind his ear.

"Is your brother in there already?" Liam asked trying not to laugh at his brother.

"Yeah, along with Mary Margaret, Ruby, Leroy, and Elsa."

"What about Regina?" Liam asked confused. "She's the other social worker," he added to Killian.

"She's at home with Roland, but Robin will bring them down later," Emma told him.

"Well I better see what lads from the department are here, other than your brother and Leroy," Liam gave his brother a look. "See you inside little brother."

"Younger brother!" Killian corrected. He stood by Emma nervously for a couple minutes. "You're brother is in the department?"

"My adoptive brother. David Nolan," Emma explained. "His mother took me in when I was a teenager."

"He's a great guy."

"Momma can I be a pirate like Killy?" Henry asked clearly bored with their conversation.

"I could use an adventurous first mate," Killian told the boy happily.

"We better get in there," Emma said quickly. She walked away leaving a very confused Killian.

Killian did end up stapling fake spider webs to the wall in a long black hallway. He was in the middle of trying to tie fishing line to a beam on the ceiling for one of many spiders when the black curtains at the end of the hall started giggling. Confused he stepped off the step stool and moved towards the curtain.

"Rawr!" Henry yelled jumping at him. Killian faked terror and fell to the ground. Henry giggled rushing towards the man. "Got you Killy!"

"Is that any way to treat your captain lad?" Killian asked scooping the boy up as he stood up. He had been working hard for a couple hours he needed a break.

"Yes!" Henry nodded enthusiastically. "Are you Captain Hook?" Henry asked taking the Killian's fake hand in his little ones.

"I dress up as him sometimes," Killian muttered. "Does your mum know where you are?"

"I sneaked away!" Henry said giggling.

"Well you might just be a pirate after all lad," Killian told him walking out of the maze through a nearby emergency door. Liam came rushing towards him.

"Oh good! Henry!" Liam said happily he took the boy from a very confused Killian. They walked down the narrow walkway towards the makeup room "Emma!" He yelled, "Emma I found him!"

"Henry!" Emma yelled rushing out of a door in front of Killian smacking him in the face with said door.

"Bloody hell!" Killian yelped grabbing his nose.

"Language little brother," Liam said handing Henry to Emma.

"Killy are you hurt? Momma kisses my boo-boos to make them better." Henry said looking over his mother's shoulder at him.

"I'm alright lad," Killian said rubbing his nose.

"Besides that only works on little princes, not pirates," another voice said walking towards them.

"Hey Dave," Killian said smirking.

"I'm a pirate now uncle Davey!" Henry said happily.

"Are you being a bad influence on my nephew?"

"I can't help it if the lad likes me more mate," Killian said shrugging.

"Killy is Captain Hook!" Henry told the adults.

"Henry!" Emma hissed at the boy.

"It's alright, Swan," Killian told her. "We already went over this when your boy jumped out at me in the maze."

"I think we got all the work we're getting done today done," Liam said smiling. "What do you say we round the kids up and go to Granny's for dinner?"

"Brother?" Killian asked nervously as they got in the car after getting everyone out of the building and ready for dinner.

"Huh?"

"Is there something going on with you and Emma?"

"What?"

"Well you two just seem close and get along well and she's really magnificent so I wouldn't blame you," Killian rambled on.

"You have a crush!" Liam exclaimed.

"I didn't say that!"

"Nothing is going on between us," Liam rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I have a date with Elsa on Friday actually."

"Do you think I have a chance with her?"

"Of course you do, brother!" Liam looked at him, "she won't care you only have one hand. She's not shallow like Milah."

"Milah wasn't shallow."

"She left you after the accident," Liam said not hiding his distaste for the woman.

"Can we just have a good time at Granny's?" Killian asked slumping down in his seat. Liam nodded driving them to the diner.

For the next few weeks, that became a Saturday thing. They would work on rooms in the haunt then take the teens to Granny's for dinner before heading home. Other days they would work then head home. Henry continued to escape Emma and find Killian every time they were in separate areas. Killian would take him back to his mother.

"I wanna help Killy!" Emma sighed after almost two weeks of this.

"Do you mind if we help you today?" Killian blinked at her shocked. She rarely wanted to work with him.

"I thought you told me I was too annoying to be in the same workspace with?" He asked he trying not to smile.

"Maybe you're growing on me," she said smiling at him.

"Momma likes Killy! Momma likes Killy!" Henry said happily clapping his hands.

"Pirates don't tease princesses lad," Killian told Henry.

"Momma isn't just a princess! She's a pirate and a princess!" Henry told him as if he should have already known this.

"What are you working on today?" Emma asked scooping Henry up so they could head to work.

"Well, I finally finished the spider hallway-"

"Finally! I would never have pegged you for a perfectionist," Emma interrupted.

"That's my charming older brother thought it would be funny to give me that task," Killian said shrugging. "I'm trying to fix the prop in the skeleton room. I also have to add some mummy looks to a couple of the bare skeletons and put some fake snakes around the room where people won't trip over them."

"You work on the prop, Henry and I can handle the other stuff." They got to the room and worked in a comfortable silence for a bit. Well mostly silent, there was a six-year-old running around trying to help. "So you used to be in the department too?" Emma asked curiously.

"Aye, that I was," Killian said fussing with a couple wires behind the prop. It should be a simple enough thing. Play with a couple wires and hook up the pressure pad so the skeleton jumped a bit out of the coffin. It was proving to be harder than he anticipated.

"Did you leave because of your hand?" She asked quietly. "You don't have to tell me. I just want to learn more about you."

"Well, how could I refuse that?" Killian asked smiling at her. "My hand wasn't the issue. The issue was me sleeping with a married woman. She had told me she was going to leave him and that she loved me. Then I stupidly went for a ride on my motorcycle late one night and got in a bad accident. She decided I was no longer worth her time. Unfortunately, her husband donates a lot of money to the department and told them he would stop his donations if I remained a member." He sighed standing up to look at her. "A lot of the guys, our brothers included, tried to get me to stay saying I would be able to help with other things. I didn't see the point. I couldn't even properly pack hose and I didn't want to do fire police. I'm not one for directing traffic. So I left and he didn't stop donating. It was better for everyone."

"Not for you," she said looking at him. "They're your brothers aren't they? David always says the department is one big family."

"Aye," he ran his hand through his hair. "I managed. I didn't lose them. I just wasn't able to be there all the time anymore." He stopped and looked at her smiling again. "Well, that's my story what's yours, love?"

"Mines not that interesting," she said looking at the ground.

"I don't believe there's anything uninteresting about you."

"I grew up in foster care until I was 15 then I met David. A month later his mother was in the process of adopting me. I had a family for the first time," she shuffled her feet a bit.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Swan."

"It's okay," she said looking at him. "I met his father when I was 17, we ran away together. I thought he loved me, but he ended up setting me up for a crime he committed. If it weren't for David I would have been in jail when I gave birth to Henry. He found Neal and made him confess to the setup and they proved I was innocent. I got out and decided I wanted to try and help kids like me." She looked at Henry who was ignoring them and playing with the snakes on the ground. "Neal doesn't know about Henry and I never want him to."

"You're a marvel," Killian said smiling at her. "Most people with that story wouldn't be as strong as you." She didn't say anything just smiled at him, pulling her hair back she went back to work.

Soon enough it was opening night. Killian was standing in the break room he clicked the hook in place of his prosthetic hand. Looking in the mirror he smirked at his appearance. He was weighed down by the leather coat and he had eyeliner on, but he looked good.

"Killian ha-" Emma stopped mid-word taking in his appearance.

"What do you think, love?" He asked smirking at her.

"You look-"

"Dashing? Handsome?" He asked smiling at how flustered she was.

"I was going to say ridiculous," she lied looking him up and down.

"Keep telling yourself that darling."

"Have you seen Henry?" She asked getting a grip on herself.

"No," Killian said frowning. The lad was always with one of them.

"I thought he would be with you!" Emma said frowning. "The lights are off in the maze and the kids are going to scare him."

"Let's find him then," Killian said walking towards the maze. The first group had just entered. Killian pulled Emma into a dark corner hiding so the group could pass by them.

"What if he's hurt?"

"Emma, I'm sure he's fine." Killian still got on his walkie and asked if anyone had seen Henry. He got numerous negative answers.

"I should have just stayed home with him! I should have known he would escape Mary Margaret and I." Emma said as they walked through ignoring the kids jumping out at them as they looked for Henry. "None of this would have happened if I would have just kept him home tonight."

"We'll find him, love," Killian reassured her. He walked past a curtain then stopped. He tried to tune out the screams and other noises from the haunted house. A small whimper was just behind the curtain. He moved the curtain aside and knelt down next to a sad Henry. "It's alright lad," he said scooping him up.

"Henry!" Emma said happily taking the boy from him. Henry hid his face against her.

"Let's get him to the break room and get him some cocoa." Killian led them from the maze careful to avoid any patrons.

"Killy, you're a pirate," Henry muttered when Emma sat him down on a couch.

"Aye, I told you I was lad. It's bad form to lie to a prince." Killian said smirking.

"I'm a pirate!" They agreed and got him calmed down with a blanket and some cocoa.

"Killian, we could use a guide up front please?" Liam's voice said over the walkie he had clipped to his coat. Killian's job was to walk groups of rowdy people through. "Little brother?"

"Aye, I heard you I'll be right there!" Killian said quickly. "It's younger not little!"

"Killian!" He turned right before he left the room. Emma grabbed his lapels and kissed him. His hand moved to the back of her head as he quickly kissed her back. They broke apart a few moment later.

"That was-" Killian had no words to describe that kiss.

"A thank you," Emma said smiling at him.

"Momma and Killy sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-s-" the boy stopped confused. "What's next?" "It's k-i-s-s-i-n-g Henry!" Liam's laughing voice came over the walking again. Emma released Killian's coat in surprise. "About time guys. Now get up here Killian! Dave wants to punch you!"

"No punching my pirate!" Emma yelled into the walkie.

"Your pirate?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, love." He smiled and kissed her again quickly before leaving to do his job.

Emma gathered Henry up and went to the ticket booth to sell tickets again. Henry promised to stay with her as long as Killian came and visited. Which he did in between almost every group every night they were open. Often with some trinket for Henry from toy spider rings or glow sticks to snack food and cocoa.

"Hot chocolate and cinnamon for the lovely ladies," He said as he handed the cups to them. It was Halloween close to closing time. It had been a busy night. Henry ran out of the booth and jumped on him.

"If Henry is up all night from that cotton candy I'm going to-"

"I really don't want to hear how you plan on torturing him," David said walking towards them with Liam. "The last car just pulled up, after them no more patrons this season."

"How did we do?" Liam asked glancing at the book in front of the women.

"Great! Even better than past years," Emma told him smiling. "How are things with Elsa?" She asked making him blush a bit.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell milady," he said smirking at her.

"I knew you two would get along!" She said happily. She looked at Dave talking to Killian a few feet away from them, Henry swinging from Killian's hand.

"What about you and Killian?" Mary Margaret asked smirking. Liam beamed as well looking at her waiting for the answer.

"Yes, how was the date my little brother took you on?" Liam asked already knowing it went well. Killian was beside himself with happiness when he got home that night.

"You already know it went well!" She told both of them rolling her eyes. "You should stop calling him little, there's absolutely nothing little about him," she added smiling at the face Liam made.

"Oi! I don't want to hear that about my brother!" He said loudly. Emma was laughing at Liam's reaction.

"Is everything alright over here, love?" Killian asked as he came back over to them.

"Everything is fine litt- younger brother," Liam said flustered before walking away. Killian looked at the two laughing women confused.

"What's going on with Liam?" David asked rejoining them.

"You don't want to know, mate!" Liam called back still walking away from them.

"Are you tormenting my brother, Swan?"

"It is Halloween, I figured I may as well scare him a bit," Emma said leaning over the table to kiss him as the last car full of people finally came towards them. "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween, love. See you in a bit" He picked Henry up and handed the boy to her before leading the group towards the entrance.

 **I know this is super early for Halloween, but I helped my mom at her haunted house and I was just inspired to write this. I used to be a volunteer at a fire department and we had a haunted house that was the main fundraiser for us. That's where the fire department idea came in. I really wanted to write some captain cobra. Henry just ended up being younger because it worked out that way. I hope Liam came across alright. I wanted him and Emma to be friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add a bit to my haunted house one shot. Mainly because I've been studying for a test in my nursing class for a few days now and I'm slowly going crazy and I needed a distraction. Let me know what you all think of this, please!**

 **I don't own Once. At all.**

 **One year later**

Emma rushed around looking for her boyfriend and her son. As always. Those two were thick as thieves, but they were also troublemakers. She had enough to worry about with running the entire haunted house and the program for teenagers who wanted to work in the haunt.

Last year Liam had helped her run the haunt, but with fewer people volunteering at the fire department, they decided not to invest as much time in this fundraiser and more time into recruiting new volunteers. She couldn't blame him and he still came by whenever he was able to. He also had his pregnant wife consuming his time. So she was running everything with Killian and Mary Margaret.

"Swan!" She spun around and saw her boys coming towards her Henry was on Killian's back. "The lad and I helped the lass in the blood room with her blood splatters. So you can cross that off."

"I did the spider hall!" Henry said excitedly over Killian's shoulder.

"You guys are the best!" Emma said hugging Killian. "What do you say we round everyone up and then go to Granny's?"

"I'd say that's a grand idea. What say you, lad?" Killian asked the boy.

"Aye!"

"That's settled then," Emma said beaming.

The past year with Killian had been spectacular. He was wonderful and supportive and always went out of his way for her and her son. He treated Henry as if he was his own. They rounded up the adults and kids quickly and locked up.

A few hours later they were lounging on the couch after showering and changing. Henry was curled up against her and she was curled up against Killian. Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the tv.

"This is perfect," Killian muttered kissing the top of her head. "The lad asleep?"

"Yeah, you wore him out today," Emma told him looking up at him. "You realize we met a year ago?"

"Aye, and what a year it's been!" Killian said sighing leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"Right it's been so trying on you!" Emma said rolling her eyes at him.

"You and your lad make me happier than I ever thought possible, love." He told her seriously, "Emma, I love you."

She beamed at him shifting a bit, careful not to wake Henry, "I love you too." She leaned forward to kiss him when his phone went off. Henry stirred burrowing into her side more at the noise.

"Dave? What's going on?" He carefully sat up as much as he could. Emma shifted Henry to the other side of the couch and the kid just hugged a pillow in his sleep. "What happened to Liam? Is he okay?" David must have started on about what happened but Killian just cut him off, "Is my brother alright?"

She put her hand on his arm looking at him worriedly. His jaw was clenched.

"Thanks, mate," he said hanging up the phone. He covered his face with his hand sighing heavily.

"Killian?" He didn't look at her. "Killian?"

"He's being transported to the hospital. There was an accident during a fire call and something fell on him. Dave pulled him out, he was conscious and alert when they were loading him up to go." He looked at her with a broken expression. "I can't lose him."

"Hey, he's going to get checked out. It will be alright. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" She asked him glancing at Henry.

"Your brother is coming to take me down there. I didn't want to inconvenience you and Henry." He said grabbing her hand. "It's late and the lad should be sleeping in his bed." She grabbed her phone in the hand he wasn't holding quickly starting a message.

"I'm going to have David bring Mary Margaret. I'm not letting you go through this alone. Unless you don't want me at the hospital?" She asked uncertainly.

"Love, I always want you with me." He said cupping her cheek.

About an hour later they were sitting in the hospital waiting room with Elsa who was nervously rubbing her belly. Killian was pacing around glancing at the doors every so often and Emma was dozing off in the chair next to David.

"Are you all here for Liam Jones?" A tired looking doctor asked.

"Yes!" Killian said rushing over to the doctor followed by the rest of them. Emma grabbed his hand. "Is my brother alright?"

"Your brother is very lucky. He had some internal bleeding that was fixed, he fractured his left leg, and broke his right arm." They listened intently as the doctor explained more about Liam's condition.

"Can I see him?" Killian asked the doctor.

"He's getting moved into a room now. I'll send someone to get you once he's settled." The doctor left them to go back to work.

"He's alright," Emma muttered to Killian hugging him. He nodded burying his face in her neck.

They sat in a chair next to Elsa while they waited. Eventually, a nurse came out but told them that only two of them at a time could go back.

"Killian, you and Elsa go. We'll be here." Emma told him nodding at Elsa. Killian nodded giving her a quick kiss before following Elsa and the nurse down the hall. They reached the door and Killian stopped staring at it terrified.

"I'm going to go in Killian, come in when you're ready. He'll understand." Elsa told him smiling at him. He didn't look at her just nodded glaring at his shoes. After mentally preparing himself for the worst he took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"About time brother. I thought you were going to glare a hole through your shoe," Liam said as soon as he walked in the room. Killian looked at his eyes wide. He had casts on both his broken limbs and some bruising showing over the top of the hospital gown. Elsa was holding his uninjured hand rubbing small circles with her thumb.

"Killian, why don't you sit down?" She suggested gesturing to the empty chair. He didn't move just blinked back tears looking at his brother.

"Elsa, love, could you give us a moment?" Liam asked her. She nodded and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'll just go update David and Emma." She walked by Killian patting him on the arm.

"Little brother?" Liam asked once she was gone.

"You almost died."

"Aye."

"You almost died and I would have been alone again-"

"Now you know that's not true. You have Emma and Henry now." Liam told him as Killian slowly walked over to the chair.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know but you're not alone. I'm not invincible Kil, I need to know if something does happen you'd be okay? You're going to be an uncle soon. We have so much more family than when father first left us. You can't forget that." Liam told him gently, "for now I'm alright, tired and in pain, but alright.

"Bloody fool." Elsa came back in followed by Emma, whose eyes were red and it looked like she had just finished crying. "Love?" Killian asked jumping up stepping towards her.

"Liam Jones you're not allowed to die other do this to this family again! What if you had died? What would we do then? You are one of my oldest friends and like a brother to me and you're going to be a father and you're not allowed to leave us!" Emma yelled quickly. Liam blinked at her a bit stunned and caught off guard.

"I would expect you'd have used me as a prop for the haunted house if I had died." He finally said trying to make light of the situation. Emma punched him sort of lightly in the shoulder of his good arm. "Oi woman! I'm already injured you don't need to add to it!"

"That wasn't funny!" Emma said softly. "What would I have told the kids at the haunt?"

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave. Mr. Jones needs his rest and you guys are being a bit rowdy." A stern looking nurse said suddenly. "I'll give you a couple minutes to say goodbye."

"I'll give her rowdy-" Emma muttered glaring at the door. She turned back to Liam. "I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"I'll come back tomorrow brother," Killian said putting an arm around Emma leading her towards the door to give Elsa a moment.

"I love you," Elsa told him softly.

"I love you too."

"Get some rest I'll see you tomorrow." Liam nodded eyes already closing.

Killian and Emma walked into their apartment. After accepting hugs from Mary Margaret Killian rushed off.

"He's okay?" Mary Margaret asked quietly watching Killian.

"He will be."

"I'm gonna go. Call us if you guys need anything."

"Thanks again for watching Henry," Emma said giving her a hug.

After locking up after her sister in law left she walked towards Henry's room to check on him before joining Killian in bed. She was about to push the door open when she heard quiet voices.

"Is Uncle Li okay?" Henry's small voice asked quietly.

"Aye, lad he will be. He just got a bit roughed up." She poked her head in and saw Killian brushing Henry's hair off his forehead.

"Are you okay Killy?"

"Aye, lad I was just shocked. See your uncle as invincible and it's scary to be reminded he's not."

"He'll be alright papa then we can go sailing," Henry said falling asleep.

She saw Killian freeze at being called papa. She decided to head to their room and wait for him there. Killian joined her as she was half asleep. He climbed in beside her pulling her tight against him and whispering how much he loved her before falling asleep.

 **A few weeks later.**

Emma was once again rushing through the haunted house. It was Halloween she was making sure the kids were in their rooms ready to go.

"Love are we ready?" Killian asked over the radio.

"Oi that's not proper radio lingo!" Liam's voice sounded quickly after. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Liam shut up and do your job selling tickets. Killian, we are good to go!" She told the brothers.

"Momma! The first group is heading in!" Henry called over the radio.

He was with Killian at the entrance. She headed to the entrance towards her boys. Killian was getting nervous and she had no idea why. Henry was very excited about something. She figured they were just up to something and Killian didn't want to get caught.

A few hours and two incidents, one involving a clown with a live snake and a frightened woman who hates snakes and her boyfriend, they had to be escorted off the grounds after threatening a worker. She never understood why people paid to be scared just to get irritated and throw a fit when they did actually get scared. The last group of the year finally went through.

"Emma? Could I talk to you?" Killian asked nervously.

"Sure, is everything okay?" She asked turning to face him.

"I just- Well-" He took a deep breath. "Emma, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Last year was a miracle that I met you and Henry. I don't know what I did to deserve you two but I'm glad I did it."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked cutting him off.

"What? Bloody hell no!"

"Momma he wants to marry you!" Henry said bouncing up and down.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I had this speech planned out and you two ruined it!" He said playfully shoving Henry who laughed.

"Wait what's the speech?" Emma asked, "I want to hear it!"

"Are you going to say yes?"

"Why don't you ask me?" Emma said excitedly.

"Emma, you and Henry have become my family. I love you both so much and I am so lucky Liam dragged me to this haunted house last year. I was feeling sorry for myself and I didn't want to be here then you and your lad showed up and gave me something to look forward to. After Milah left, after my accident, I stopped believing that anyone could love me or that I could love someone again." Killian sighed fishing in his huge pockets for something. He smiled at her as he pulled out a ring. Henry grabbed onto his prosthetic and smiled up at Emma. "Lad you have to let me get down on one knee and do this properly," Killian told him gently. He got down on one knee, "Emma Swan will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said he stood up and put the ring on her before kissing her.

"Did she say yes little brother?" Liam asked over the radio.

"You asked my sister to marry you without asking me first?" David said quickly after.

"David you're not my father!"

"Momma said yes!" Henry called out at the same time as her.

"Dave, mate you and Liam can handle clean up! We're going to go get dinner and celebrate! Happy Halloween!" Killian said into his walkie and then hugged Henry and Emma close.

 **So here you go. It's a day late for Halloween. Sorry about that. Please review and let me know what you think! I have no idea how had time to write this. I'm so swamped with college and work I have barely had time for anything else. I forgot how stressful college could be. I am going to eventually try and update my multichapter fics maybe over winter break.**


End file.
